el error
by noroxia
Summary: acá dejo un nuevo fic de steven universe espero que les guste gente, tendrá segunda parte, espero dejen sus comenterios que son tan valiosos para mí, bueno eso por ahora. Todo parecía ir bien para Rose y Greg en cuanto a su relación, salían en citas, se juntaban siempre, componían canciones juntos, hablaban de las estrellas ella acerca de su planeta madre...


El error

Todo parecía ir bien para Rose y Greg en cuanto a su relación, salían en citas, se juntaban siempre, componían canciones juntos, hablaban de las estrellas ella acerca de su planeta madre y también le mostraba como manejaba sus poderes y hasta hacían el amor de forma muy seguida, su relación amorosa era como un cuento de hadas crecía día a día sin parar nada parecía que algo fuese a romper su relación nada, pero el destino les tenía una prueba a ambos que si sabían sobreponerse les vendría algo maravilloso.

Una tarde Greg estaba mirando la televisión aburrido y sin nada que hacer haciendo zapping en un canal encontró una serie llamada "el mayordomito" que llamó fuertemente su atención y lo entretuvo los capítulos los daban en dos horarios distintos uno alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y el otro en la noche como a las diez y media hasta las once de la noche y desde que vio el programa se "enamoró" de aquél programa pasaba casi una tarde y una noche todos los días sin perderse el programa cada capítulo en la televisión empezó a ser su adicción, una tarde de esas en la que veía el programa sentado en un sillón algo viejo pasaba por casualidad Amatista y vio el lo que él estaba viendo y también quedó atrapada en la trama de la serie ella sin vacilar le dijo:

-puedo ver el programa contigo?- a lo que él responde de forma inmediata y sin vacilación

-sí, claro Amatista… siéntate conmigo y veámoslo-

Ella entusiasmada se sentó de forma inmediata y empezó a hacer el mismo ritual que Greg cada tarde y noche se sentaban a ver el programa al principio solo le veían y nada más conforme pasaba el tiempo Greg empezó a llevar golosinas, botanas y bebidas para verlo mientras comían algo y así fue más entretenido para ambos, Perla por otra parte no veía el sentido de perder el tiempo según ella viendo un programa tan infantil, pero después se acostumbró a la idea al igual que Garnet y sobretodo Rose.

Así pasaron varias semanas ambos pegados viendo la televisión un buen día en la tele dijeron que por el éxito del programa darían una maratón en donde darían los mejores capítulos y que se estrenarían unos nuevos al final y antes de terminar la maratón ambos se quedaron expectantes y muy entusiasmados ya no podían aguantar la emoción de que llegara ese día tan esperado por los dos hasta que llegó el día fue justo un fin de semana y ambos se instalaron frente a la tele y junto con eso llevaron un montón de comida chatarra y bebidas. El maratón arrancó de lo más bien dando los capítulos más memorables y graciosos los dos se reían sin parar de esa "sitcom" las otras Gems no les dieron mucha importancia y cada una se fue por su lado dejando a ambos solos ya habían pasado varias horas cuando Amatista comenzó a mirar a Greg sobretodo su cabello largo que de alguna manera la atrajo y sin vacilaciones apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y su mano acariciaba el sedoso cabello de rockero, por otro lado Greg se sintió un poco incómodo con eso, pero tras un momento se le pasó y siguieron viendo el programa tras una media hora y un reclame antes de empezar el nuevo capítulo que con tantas ansias esperaron por horas pasó otra cosa diferente e inesperada pasó que Amatista y Greg se miraron a los ojos dejando de lado la pantalla de televisión en donde estaban dando "el mayordomito" la serie que ambos en un principio solo se juntaban a mirar por horas en esas tardes y noches de ocio, pero que algo más sucedió entre ellos y aunque era difícil de explicar porque no era amor claramente ya que Greg amaba solo a Rose y Amatista no quería tener nada romántico con nadie y menos con un humano, era más como una especie de curiosidad que recorrió el cuerpo y mente de ambos ella pensaba para sí misma

-que se sentirá besar un humano?, que es lo que ve o siente rose al besarlo o hacer el amor con él?

Y al mismo tiempo que ella pensaba en eso lentamente se acercaba donde él, a su vez Greg pensaba en rose pero al llegar los labios de amatista a los suyos y comenzar a besarse lentamente que en un principio eran besos muy tímidos que lentamente se empezaron a intensificar y se unían al concierto de sus brazos, manos y sus cuerpos que comenzaban a juntarse y tornarse cada vez más cálidos y más tiernos con el pasar de los minutos ambos comenzaron a sacarse la ropa recorriendo cada vez más uno del otro, cuando él cayó en la cuenta de que estaba desnudo frente a ella y que ya estaban en el acto de tener relaciones sexuales con amatista quiso detenerse, pero ella le susurraba al oído

-…ahora entiendo por qué rose te quiere tanto…-

Mientras decía eso daba gemidos de placer, Greg por su parte quería terminar, pero siguió y ambos tenían una sinfonía de gemidos y quejidos que lentamente y conforme pasaba el tiempo aumentaba el placer se acrecentaban hasta ya casi parecer gritos que desencadenaban un placer inconmensurable sobre todo para ella.

-…veo que hacer el amor con este humano es muy divertido…- decía ella mientras ya estaba por terminar, por su parte Greg también estaba disfrutando mucho de la experiencia pensando para sí mismo

-…que otro humano podría tener la oportunidad de tener sexo con seres fuera de este mundo…-

Ambos llegaron al éxtasis un orgasmo mutuo que disfrutaron por un par de minutos, los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose y Amatista le dijo

-estás claro que solo esto lo hice de curiosa nada más y que no hay ningún sentimiento de mi parte hacia ti?-

A lo que él responde

-sí, lo sé tranquila lo mío fue solo "una canita al aire", pero esto sólo quedará entre nosotros y ninguna palabra a rose o a las demás-

A lo que ella dice:

-sí, tranquilo…- mientras ella y él se vestían –nadie sabrá esto- los dos estaban seguros que nada podría pasarles y que nadie podría enterarse de nada, sin embargo una voz desde atrás les dijo con una voz a punto de quebrarse en llanto

-Greg, Amatista!, como pudieron?...- era rose que salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y al ver él que ella salió corriendo la siguió, pero no pudo seguirle el paso sólo vio que se subió a un portal y se fue

El portal la llevo a una colina en donde ella se sentó mientras miraba la luz de la luna y se puso a llorar sin consuelo y sintiéndose completamente sola y abandonada por lo que le hizo él y mientras lloraba y lloraba agarrándose la cara con las manos mientras su cabello rosado y rizado caía tapándole todo el rostro diciéndose para sí misma:

-por qué? Que le hice? si yo lo amo tanto!...- sus lágrimas caían como una pequeña lluvia sobre el césped que comenzó a florecer y a arreglar con esa húmeda lluvia unas plantas que estaban marchitas.

Estaba Rose inconsolable y en eso llega Perla y al verla así se acerca lentamente donde ella la abraza desde atrás confortándola e incluso le da un ligero beso en su suave pelo rosado y le pregunta muy dulcemente cerca de su oído mientras que con la otra mano le acaricia el cabello

-qué ocurre Rose, por qué lloras?... –

Ella se seca un poco las lágrimas de sus ojos y le dice todo lo ocurrido, Perla solo escuchaba atentamente lo que ella le decía y al finalizar de decirle todo lo ocurrido, perla se levanta y se dirige al portal sin decir una sola palabra, Rose no dice nada más y se queda sentada tratando de digerir todo lo que vio

Ya era de mañana y el sol muy temprano se asomaba derramando su luz sobre el templo, Amatista se dirigía a su cuarto cuando de repente oyó la voz de Perla reprimiéndola y a todo pulmón le gritó:

-Amatista no te lo perdonaré, nunca, ni a ti ni a Greg!-

en lo que dice eso saca de su frente su lanza y se la tira con total fuerza ella alcanza a evadir el primer ataque y dice en voz alta:

-cómo te enteraste que… no importa si quieres pelear, que así sea!, pues entonces que así sea!-

Dice eso en lo que saca de su pecho el látigo y comienza la batalla una batalla que no duraría mucho, pero que de todas formas sería igualmente buena

Amatista trata de amarrar a Perla, pero ella toma el látigo y con toda su fuerza la tira hacia afuera del templo haciéndola rodar por la arena una vez echo eso salta con su lanza para tratar de enterrársela en el cuerpo, al darse cuenta de eso Amatista amarra un gran peñasco lanzándoselo con gran fuerza en contra de Perla e impactando su cuerpo y de esa forma Amatista se defendió tirándole rocas y peñascos mientras Perla estaba tirada en el suelo, no fue sino hasta que se les acabaron las piedras de la playa que cesó el ataque, Perla aprovechó el momentáneo cese al fuego para hacer su contra ataque que con gran agilidad corrió en forma de zigzag hasta llegar donde ella y posteriormente saltó sobre su cuerpo y le puso la lanza en el cuello apretándoselo a más no poder en ese forcejeo que tenían las dos a Amatista dice:

-que ingenua eres, te olvidas que puedo hacer esto...!-

Se transforma en un tigre liberándose y aprovechando se abalanza sobre ella pegándole zarpazos rasgándole la ropa y también su piel, Perla le pega una patada fuerte en el estómago lanzándola lejos y con eso Amatista se vuelve a transformar en ella y con su látigo amarra una pierna de Perla y la comienza a azotar contra todo lo que ve, piedras, rocas y hasta la arrastró varios metros en la arena y le dice:

-come arena Perla, come arena, lo que pasó con él fue solo tratar de salir de una curiosidad nada más!-

-…pero aun así no tienes que hacerle eso a Rose…- responde Perla notoriamente dañada y tosiendo por la arena que entraba en su boca.

Era tanto que en el pueblo se podía oír el estruendo y el rompimiento de todo en la playa, Perla estaba muy mal herida y Amatista creía que ya iba a ganar cuando de pronto y sin aviso siente un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza un golpe que la lanzó muchos metros en contra del templo haciéndola romper muchas rocas y piedras.

De entre la polvareda de las arenas que lentamente se disipaban salía la imagen de Garnet, fue ella quien golpeó a Amatista, fue tan grande el golpe y fuerte que con solo ese acierto bien dado Amatista se hizo mucho daño y volvió a ser una gema y se encapsuló, Garnet tomó la gema de Amatista y se la llevó y le dice a perla que estaba muy maltrecha en ese momento

-sé que te importa mucho defender el honor de Rose, pero cuando se trata de problemas del corazón debes tomar las cosas con más calma…-

A lo que perla replica –pero Garnet…- a lo que ella contesta

-nada de peros y ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Greg-

dicho eso se retiró dejando a Perla sola y mal trecha ella se levantó y sacudió el polvo, seguidamente se sentó colocó sus manos en su cara y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Al otro día Greg se apareció en el templo a buscar a Rose, pero ella no estaba se le apareció Garnet y se acerca a él muy seriamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos y le dice:

-con los sentimientos no se juega y menos con ella, acaso no sabes la suerte que tienes de tener una bella chica como ella?-

Greg tontamente trata de responder -…yo he…- a lo que ella interrumpe

-no digas nada, no mereces seguir con ella, sin embargo puedo ver un noble corazón en ti, tienes hasta mañana para recuperarla, le diré que quieres hablar con ella acá mismo a las 10 de la mañana en punto y tu tarea es ver como la reconquistas-

-cómo puedo, me puedes ayudar?- pregunta él, pero ella dice muy seria

-no, es tarea tuya- y se va del lugar

Estando en la van toma la guitarra para tocar algunos acordes -como la reconquistaré? Que puedo hacer?- se preguntaba una y otra vez y por más que se esforzaba no podía hallar solución a esa pregunta, estaba con la mente en blanco e incluso pensó en dejarla y no volver a verla ya que pensaba que aquella dulzura de mujer no merecía un tonto como él, pero en el fondo de sí mismo no quería dejarla, esa noche no durmió solo se daba vuelta dentro de la van sin conciliar el sueño salía de la camioneta y hasta se puso a fumar unos cigarrillos que dejó su amigo y ex manager Marti.

Saliendo el sol muy temprano en la mañana Greg sale de su camioneta y afuera ve una hermosa rosa de colores vivos entre roja, rosada y violeta un color muy extraño y junto a ella una carta que en su exterior decía "para Rose" al verla greg la recoje y la guarda y como estaba muy mal anímicamente no se atrevió a leerla; muy nervioso se encamina hacia el templo para ver a Rose sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo de cosas y como no se le había ocurrido nada para decirle a ella.

Mientras tanto Garnet le dice a Rose que balla a ver y conversar con Greg que había concertado una cita él esa mañana

-Garnet aprecio que trates de unirme a él, pero yo no puedo seguir amándolo después de lo que me hizo, quiero decir quizás yo no sea nada para él…-

-Rose, hazme caso habla con él si no logras nada lo dejas…-

Llegó al templo y Rose estaba allí esperándolo ella al verlo solo se puso triste y él por su parte estaba muy nervioso y también triste

Ambos se ven, pero no dicen una sola palabra tras unos minutos en que el silencio imperaba junto con la incomodidad finalmente Greg da la primeras palabras

-Rose, escucha sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero créeme que te amo y no quiero perderte por nada de este mundo lo eres todo para mí-

Tras escucharlo le responde

-pero como saber que tú me amas realmente? Es que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?-

-no, no es eso es solo que… pues…- él realmente no sabía cómo explicarle que es una "canita la aire" a una muchacha que ni siquiera era de este planeta

-pues escucha Greg creo que es mejor para ambos que lo dejemos hasta aquí…-

Él al escuchar eso se le vino todo el mundo abajo fue como si lo hubiesen sentenciado a muerte

-Rose, no, no, no me dejes…!- su garganta se anudó como nunca y apenas pudo hablar

-no creas que no me duele, pero creo que es lo mejor para nosotros y para ti, busca a alguien más que te de lo que yo no pude darte, es lo mejor-

-pero Rose, por favor haré lo que me pidas!-

\- lo siento Greg ya tomé mi decisión…-

No sabiendo como reconquistarla solo se tira al piso tomando su vestido a llorarle y pidiéndole lleno de lágrimas que lo perdonase que ya no sabía que más hacer y en eso se acuerda de la hermosa rosa que encontró en el camino la saca de su bolsillo y se la da junto con la carta que no se había atrevido a leer, se la entrega ya como último recurso y le dice:

-por favor Rose no me rechaces- con la voz claramente quebrada y llorando a mares ya que él no quería perder el amor de ella.

Rose toma la hermosa flor y la carta la lee y decía lo siguiente:

"Desde que te conocí sentí que mi corazón lo moviste de una manera especial y supe que desde ese día quise pelear por ti, no importando lo que me pasara, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti, no existe nadie en este universo que te pueda reemplazar, solo tú me haces feliz, gracias por estar conmigo y estar a mi lado."

Sus ojos les brillaron como si hubiera recuperado la fe en él, le toma la barbilla con sus delicadas manos haciendo que levante sus ojos hacia los ojos de ella, lo mira y le dice: -estas perdonado, pero quiero tener un bebe, quiero ser madre y tener un hijo…-

Greg no podía creer que lo perdonara tras tamaña cosa que le hizo la queda mirando y secándose las lágrimas le dice con esperanza

-sí, tendremos él bebe más hermoso del mundo, tendremos el hijo más lindo que podamos concebir, solo dame una oportunidad y te demostraré que no volveré a hacerte ningún mal-

Al finalizar de hablar y quedar todo claro él se retira, pero justo en la salida del templo lo estaba esperando Perla y lo detiene en su caminar y le dice:

-Greg, no puedo perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a Rose, pero ella se ve muy feliz junto a ti, esa flor y carta que encontraste en la salida de la camioneta te la dejé yo para pudieras reconquistarla…-

-Perla… yo…, solo te puedo decir gracias…- con una cara de felicidad miró a Perla

-ya, ya ahora vete de mí vista…- diciendo eso se tapa la cara con sus manos claramente por que se estaba a punto de romper en llanto

Greg trató de consolar a Perla, pero ella lo empujó y salió corriendo a su habitación con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

Una vez que pasó todo el drama y tanto Greg como Amatista estaban perdonados por Rose ella se entera de que va a tener a un bebe y que él será papá, se pone contento y se acerca donde ella y le pregunta

-puedo abrasarte- a lo que ella responde –no…, jajaja solo es una broma- lo toma y ambos se quedan abrazándose

8 Meses después se ve a Rose con una pancita pronunciada que acaricia con sus manos y la mira con ternura y Greg también acaricia la panza de ella y hasta le da besos los dos se veían muy felices como si aquel dolor ya no existiese más solo importaba lo que los dos tenían entre manos en ese momento.


End file.
